


One drunken night.

by July_Jackson



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Anal Sex, Drunk Sex, Gay Sex, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, One Night Stands, One Shot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:00:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26463073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/July_Jackson/pseuds/July_Jackson
Summary: Loki drowns his sorrows and gets more than he bargained for.One shot.
Relationships: Loki (Marvel)/Original Male Character(s)
Kudos: 11





	One drunken night.

“Another,” Loki shouted as he held up his goblet. The wine wasn’t particularly good, but he wasn’t drinking for the taste.

The tavern worker shot a withering look as he approached the half drunk God of Mischief.

“Perhaps you should just leave me the bottle yes?” Loki asked him.

The barkeeper did as he was asked and left a bottle of the cheap wine with Loki. He abandoned the goblet and drank straight from the bottle, tilting his head up and guzzling the crude tasting liquid. He shifted his eyes right to see a fair haired man with dark blue eyes sat at the end of the bar, grinning at Loki as he raised his glass in a mock toast. Loki lowered the bottle from his lips and smiled back, half raising the bottle to return the gesture. The man motioned for Loki to come and join him.

_What the hell, beats drinking alone._

He seated himself beside the man, who was drinking the good stuff. Loki offered him some of the wine and the man waved it away, pouring two glasses of the thousand year aged liquor instead.

“To getting incomprehensibly drunk,” the man said, touching his glass to Loki’s.

Ten glasses later and the two men had spent an hour regaling each other with stories, trying to one up each other for the best tale.

“...and then she woke up completely bald!” Loki snorted, draining his glass.

“Alas, I cannot compete with the Master of Mischief 

“I don’t even know your name,” Loki realised. 

“I did wonder when you were going to ask... I’m Johan.”

“Well then Johan, one last drink... I must admit, the night turned out better than I had expected.”

“It doesn’t have to end,” Johan almost whispered as he placed a hand on Loki’s knee.

“Then lead the way,” Loki grinned.

The two men giggled like teenagers as they stumbled their way through Asgard’s streets. They reached Johan’s house almost falling through the door as Loki’s lips were upon Johan’s. He kissed him furiously in his drunken state, messy and wet, grinning as his hand cupped Johan's cock through his linen pants, the thin material allowing Loki to feel Johan's hard length twitch as he moaned into the kiss.

Johan placed a hand on Loki’s chest to slow him down, then kissed him again, more slowly and deeply this time. Creating a smooth rhythm that they both fell into, their tongues gliding over each other, tasting the alcohol that lingered there.

Loki ran a hand up Johan's back and grabbed a fistful of his hair, pulling his head back to break their kiss and giving a smile that made Johan go weak. Loki used his grip on Johan's hair to push him to his knees, he didn't even need to ask as Johan loosened Loki's pants and pulled them down to free his erection that strained against the leather.

He looked up at Loki as he brushed his lips against the head of Loki's cock, feeling the Trickster push back as he moaned and demanded entrance. Johan closed his eyes and parted his lips, allowing Loki into the warmth of his mouth.

Loki threw his head back and wound his fingers tightly into Johan’s long hair. He nearly lost himself right there and he held back on thrusting into his soft, wet mouth. Instead he allowed Johan to glide along his length slowly, caressing the tip with his tongue, until an irresistible tingle began to build at his tip.

“Stop!” Loki cried out.

He pulled Johan back up and kissed him again, moving to his neck and gently nibbling at the tender skin. The blonde man giving lustful moans into Loki's shoulder. He started to remove Johan's clothes, getting frustrated at how slow it was going before ripping them from his body with his magic. He marveled at the sight of the naked man before him, slender and muscular with a dusting of blonde hair that trailed from his navel to the base of his shaft,

Loki ran his hand down Johan's chest, slowing down as he reached his taut abs then lightly stroking his fingers down the line of hair. He took Johan's erection in his hand and felt the younger man shudder in anticipation. 

Johan's breath caught in his throat as the God of Mischief stroked the hard flesh in his hand. 

“Please Loki, I want you.”

Loki removed the rest of his clothing and pushed Johan against a table, he took two fingers and inserted them into Johan’s mouth, letting the blonde man suck on them until he was satisfied that they were wet enough.

Pushing Johan backwards against the table until he lay flat and exposed, the dark haired God raised Johan’s legs and used his wet fingers to prepare his lover’s entrance.

Johan groaned at the touch, making Loki’s cock twitch. Loki slipped a finger inside and made sure Johan was ready to receive him.

He pressed up against the entrance as Johan whimpered, “please.”

Slowly he allowed his length to fight against the tightness, inching himself in and gasping at the grip Johan had around his cock. He allowed Johan time to open up against him as he pushed further, until he was satisfied that he was in deep enough.

Johan gave short sharp pants as Loki began to move, thrusting gently at first and then increasing his speed and force as the resistance subsided.

“So... Fucking... Tight...” Loki panted as he slid himself repeatedly into the young man beneath him.

He place Johan’s quivering legs over his shoulders and gripped his hips tightly as he started to pound his tight hole.

Sweat covered them both as a pleasurable warmth built inside them. Knowing he wouldn’t last much longer, Loki stroked Johan’s cock in time with his thrusts and the slender blonde's moans became louder and he mumbled incoherently.

“Fuck me harder,” Johan begged and Loki granted his request.

Unable to bite back his own moans anymore, he arched his back as his orgasm built beyond the point of no return. He cried out as he filled Johan and he shuddered and twitched with each uncontrollable thrust, completely lost in pleasure.

Johan wasn’t far behind him as he released himself with a strangled moan into Loki’s hand. His cock pulsating as he lost control.

Loki collapsed on top of Johan and kissed him, tasting the sweat on his upper lip. They lay there, catching their breath, Johan giggled beneath him.

“What’s so funny?” Loki asked him with a confused look.

“I never do this.”

“Which part? The drunken sex or fucking a guy?” Loki raised an eyebrow.

“Both...” Johan chuckled.

Loki pulled himself up and held out a hand to help the young man off the table.

“Let’s go clean up... then sleep?”

“Maybe,” Loki winked.


End file.
